Aguav Berry
A hold item that restores HP but may cause confusion when used. A hold item that restores HP but may confuse. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but may also cause confusion. If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates bitter food. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but will cause confusion if it hates the taste. |d6=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user's HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. |d7=If held by a Pokémon, it restores the user’s HP in a pinch, but it will cause confusion if the user hates the taste. |effect=Heals 12.5%Gen. III-VI/50% of HP, but confuses Pokémon that do not like the bitter flavor. |nameor= |basis=Guava |type=Dragon |power= |scoop1=3 |stick1=1 |scoop2=4 |stick2=2 |scoop3=1 |stick3=5 |treeimage=Aguav tree.gif |grow3=24 |grow4=20 |bittertag=yes |bitter=+1 |sweet=-1 |bitter4=15 }} An Aguav Berry (Japanese: Banji Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations on if the player’s ID number ends in 3 or 8. | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | DPPt1=Available at the Veilstone City Department Store. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3001-3299 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Green Shard.| DW1=Can be found in the .| XY1=Growing in the western half of .| XY2=Sometimes found on green Berry trees.| ORAS1=Growing on in the Berry Master's garden when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Sometimes given by Kiri in Sootopolis City. | ORAS3=Given by an on if the player's ID number ends in 3 or 8. | ORAS4=Can be given for finishing the Village Sub Combo at the Mauville Food Court. | ORAS5=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | SM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with (Poni Plains). | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in . | USUM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with (Poni Plains). | }} Growth and harvest Generation III An Aguav Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 6 hours per stage. An Aguav tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV An Aguav Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 20 hours, with 5 hours per stage. An Aguav tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI An Aguav Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. An Aguav tree will yield 3-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1.5 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII An Aguav Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. An Aguav tree will yield 3-9 Berries. Uses In-battle Generations III-VI An Aguav Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore 1/8 of its when its HP drops to ½ or below, but causes confusion to Pokémon that dislike the bitter flavor. (Specifically, it confuses Pokémon with Naughty, Rash, Naive, or Lax Natures.) Generation VII An Aguav Berry, when held by a Pokémon, will restore ½ of its when its HP drops to ¼ or below, but causes confusion to Pokémon that dislike the bitter flavor. (Specifically, it confuses Pokémon with Naughty, Rash, Naive, or Lax Natures.) Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 100 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, an Aguav Berry can produce a level 22 Bitter Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Aguav Berry appeared in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, where it was offered to 's , Kiki, by . However, since Kiki didn't like the Berry's bitter taste, it became after eating it. In PASM11, multiple Aguav Berries appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by a group of Pokémon at Lush Jungle while helping in her search for a special Mirage Berry. Names Category:HP-restoring Berries Category:Berries that may cause confusion de:Gauvebeere es:Baya Guaya fr:Baie Gowav it:Baccaguava ja:バンジのみ zh:乐芭果（道具）